Physical fitness studies often credit physical exercise with adding years to one's life, making them both healthier and happier, on average. Despite these significant benefits, many people do not exercise for a range of reasons. Most people are limited by the time, space, or money they have available for exercise. Free weights and stacked weight machines have a prohibitively large footprint for a home and can be quite dangerous by trapping the users beneath weighted barbells or hurting little fingers between the moving plates. Popular home fitness products that use an inclined ramp or pushup handles offer only some percentage of one's bodyweight as its maximum resistance level. Inadequate resistance levels can lead to repetitive strain injuries from the number of repetitions needed for muscle fatigue even at moderate fitness levels. Dumbbells sets may be used as alternatives to large fitness machines but are quite expensive and limit resistance training to the upper body. Conversely, cardio cycles, treadmills, climbers and rowers work well for the lower body but provide limited value in building upper body strength. These machines are also expensive and use significant space in the home. Cheaper options such as rubber bands and shakable dumbbells, although portable and inexpensive, have resistance curves which are a poor match for the strength curve of a muscle.
Commercial gyms may be an option for a total body workout, but are often costly and, time consuming when adding in travel times to workout time. Individuals with physical limitations often find that the weight systems available to them in commercial gyms do not accommodate their wheelchairs or walkers. Many individuals are too self-conscious of their weight or lack of strength to exercise and feel good about themselves in commercial gyms. In addition to these challenges, fitness novices, as well as our growing elderly population, often suffer from debilitating pain in their muscles that are not accustom to exercise. This common condition is called Delayed Onset Muscle Soreness, clinically referred to as (DOMS). DOMS causes muscles to be tight and painful after exercise. Although most of us have experienced mild discomfort from DOMS after a workout or physical event, DOMS can be so intense that individuals significantly limit the range of movement of the effected muscles for several days in order to avoid the intense pain. Further, unpredictable business travel schedules and simple mental boredom can easily discourage all but the most determined to achieve their fitness goals. A simpler and more cost effective exercise system is needed.